staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5562 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5562); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Will i Dewitt - Zakład, odc. 16 (You bet); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Domisiowa loteria; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 2; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 27, (seria II odc. 5) (Landing at Point Rain); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 6/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 29, "Rodzina wielodzietna".; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Australia - cz 1. Kraina pełna niespodzianek (Wild Australasia (1/12)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2204 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 3/13 - Olaf, Blondi i Myszka - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5563 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5563); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Naprzeciw wiatrom - Roman Paszke - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1817; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2205 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2330; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Bałwanek Timmiego, odc. 52 (Timmy’s Snowman); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Bookland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Filary Ziemi - odc. 1/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); reż.:Sergio Mimica-Gezzan; wyk.:Ian McShane, Rufus Sewell, Matthew Macfadyen, Eddie Redmayne, Hayley Atwell, Sarah Parish, Natalia Wörner, Anatole Taubman, John Pielmeier, Robert Bathurst; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rezydencja - odc. 43 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Rezydencja - odc. 44 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 3 (Lost 5, ep. 3, Jughead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 4 (Lost 5, ep. 4, The Little Prince); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Ślepy strach (See No Evil); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971); reż.:Richard Fleischer; wyk.:Mia Farrow, Dorothy Alison, Diane Grayson; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 5/12 Śmieci albo pokój (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Muell oder Frieden); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Obok nas; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Krzysztof Szymaszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Familiada - odc. 1898; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 95 - Urodzony detektyw (322); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 684 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 77 Dziecinne marzenia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 881; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Gra pozorów - historia Sandry Laing (Skin deep The story of Sandra Laing); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Michael Attwell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 7/13 - Nawroty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 685 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino na maksa - Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (Man Who Knew Too Little) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Bill Murray, Peter Gallagher, Joanne Whalley, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 7/21 Wygrana (Life, s. 2, ep. Jackpot); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 151 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 19 "Last Temptation"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Obsługiwałem angielskiego króla (Obsluhoval jsem anglickeho krale); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy, Słowacja, Węgry (2006); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Oldrich Kaiser, Julia Jentsch, Ivan Barnev, Marian Labuda, Milan Lasica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziewiąte; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 36; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 Pożegnanie z wakacjami - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1805; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 505 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 343* Odnaleziona, odnaleziony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Martin Scorsese); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1805; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (1) - na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 505 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Grzybobranie odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 104; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Polacy na Syberii - Bajkalski szlak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1805; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 Pożegnanie z wakacjami; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Grzybobranie odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 104; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 505; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Polacy na Syberii - Bajkalski szlak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 09:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 10:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 11:00 Godzina na poddaszu 12:00 W trasie 12:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 13:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 13:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 14:00 Kartoteka W 11 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 Kulisy Sławy extra 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 Godzina na poddaszu 19:00 W trasie 19:30 Kulisy Sławy extra 20:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 21:25 Blisko ludzi część 2 22:00 Biznes Reaktywacja 22:30 Przed północą 23:30 W trasie 00:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 00:30 Godzina na poddaszu 01:30 Blisko ludzi część 1 01:55 Blisko ludzi część 2 02:25 Psie Adopcje